Harry Potter in South Park
by LuciusMalfoyfemale
Summary: After the Dursleys move to South Park Colorado when Harry is nine. He meets Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman. I'm not good at summaries and it's set during season 14 of SP and pre-SS. Adult canon pairings only. Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: All places and characters of South Park belong to Matt Stone and Trey Park while everything Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and scholastic. I own only the plot and no financial gain is being ,made from this story

A/N: This is set before SS and in Season 14 of South Park before 200/201 so Cartman doesn't know who his father is, Pip is still alive, and Kenny still isn't aware of where his ability to not die comes from.

Also when need be I'll be switching from Harry's view point to Kyle's or Gerald's

""=Speech

''=thoughts

()= Kenny's muffled speech

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and some mild swearing and oocnes, rated T to be safe.

It was a quiet late Saturday morning in South Park, Colorado and moving vans had parked in front of the house to the right of the Broflovski family and Kyle Broflovski was watching from his yard along with his adopted brother Ike as a new family consisting of what looked like a mother, father, and a boy his age but rivaling Cartman in weight walk into the house next door.

Just as he started to head back inside he saw another boy that looked a little younger than him, with black hair, green eyes, and a small frame carrying a large box into their house. Shrugging it off, he headed back inside with Ike and told his mother about the new family.

"That's great , I'll invite them for dinner tomorrow night." said Sheila Broflovski.

With that the red haired woman walked out the door and headed next door to talk to the family. After she had gone, Kyle's friend's Stan Marsh , Kenny McCormack, and Eric Cartman came over to his house to play.

(Where was your mom going Kyle?) asked Kenny

Kyle answered the orange parka clad blond "Apparently a new family moved in next door and she's inviting them to dinner."

Kyle's mom returned shortly after that and said that the family name was Dursley, that the son and their nephew were enrolled in South Park Elemetary and would be in their class starting Monday. The father worked with a drill company and that is why they moved from Surrey England to South Park. and that they had accepted the invite.

The lime green hatted red head thought it was unusual that they didn't mention of the black haired kid that Kyle had seen earlier.

_The Dursley residence _

Harry Potter had brought in the remaining boxes (the ones he could carry at least) and was told by his Uncle Vernon that because the house didn't have a storage closet under the stairs like in Private Drive, he would have to sleep in the basement and also he would be attending school with Dudley, his cousin that Monday.

The scrawny boy wondered what it would have been like had his parents not been killed. According to his Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister and woman with a horse face and dirty blonde hair and his Uncle Vernon, a beefy man, his parents were killed in a car crash and that's how he got the ligtning shaped scar on his face.

"Now boy you'll tend to the garden and then fix dinner, I expect it done when I get home or you'll be punished." said his Uncle

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." said Harry

Sighing, he went to find the tools he'd need and figured that Dudley and Aunt Petunia left to buy school supplies and groceries.

When he was working in the yard, he saw 4 boys approching him. One was wearing an orange parka, brown pants , and brown gloves, another had on a green ushanka, orange shirt, and pants, the third had on a red puff ball hat, brown skirt and brown pants, while the last had on a light blue hat, red shirt and weighted nearly the same as Dudley.

"What's up?" asked the red shirted boy

"Nothing." said Harry

"I'm Eric Cartman, this is Stan Marsh, the Jew over there is Kyle Broflovski and he lives next door and this is Kenny McCormick , the poorest kid in school." said Cartman

(Quit talking about my family Fatass!) replied the boy in the orange parka.

"Damnit Cartman! Do you have to rip on Kenny and I all the time?" asked Kyle

Stan gave Harry an apologetic look and said "Don't mind Cartman, he does this all the time."

"Ey!" Responded the boy

By that time Aunt Petunia and Dudley had returned home and upon seeing the boys talking to Harry. He went over and said "Hey Freak! Mum wants you to carry the groceries and other things in."

"If you 4 don't mind, I need to get going." said Harry and wiht that he began to carry the tings in while Dudley remained with the four kids he had just met.

_The following day _

"While we're next door, you're to remain in the basement and here is some water and some bread for your meal." said his aunt as she gave him a plate with a slice of cheese and half a slice of bread and a glass of water.

The Dursleys returned a few hours later and by that time he had drifted off to sleep.

_The next day _

"All right children, we have two new students joining us from England, this is Dudley Durseley and Harry Potter. Boys please take your seats." said Mr Garrison who was the fourth grade teacher.

While Dudley took an empty desk near Craig Tucker Harry opted for the desk next to Kenny.

Mr Garrison started his lesson and a few hours later it was time for lunch. While his cousin goaded a boy named Butters into showing where the cafeteria was, Harry chose to follow Kyle and Kenny.

After an uneventful lunch the boys headed outside for recess and it was then that Dudley decided to play his favorite game "Harry Hunting" but before he could start, they were interrupted by Stan who had come over to ask Harry if he wanted to play with him and a few friends.

Dudley seeing that his Harry hunting game was off walked away but not before muttering "Just wait until we get home Freak!"

"Your cousin is something, isn't he?" asked Stan

"He is but he is always scaring off potential friends." answered the green eyed boy

"He kind of reminds me of my sister Shelley or Trent Boyett." said the other boy

When seeing the Brit's confused look Stan explained that Trent Boyett was a bully in their Pre school class who was sent to a Detention Center for setting their teacher, Miss Claridge on fire even though it was really Kenny, Stan, Cartman, and Kyle who had done it on accident because they had wanted to play Fireman.

"Anyway Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and myself don't scare easily and we'd like to be friends with you." said Stan

"Ok but it will have to be in secret because my cousin will be sure to tell my aunt and uncle or they'll be er never mind just keep it between us." replied Harry

Stan was confused by the other Raven's words but he knew that his friends even Cartman would keep it a secret so he told Harry that if the other three didn't say anything neither would he.

Harry just nodded and let Stan lead him to where a group of his male classmates were playing Soccer.

Sometime later school was out and he had walked home while Aunt Petunia picked up Dudley.

When he got home he was given a list of chores plus do both his and his cousin's homework, and Dudley took delight in punching and kicking him whilst he worked. That was his routine for the weekdays and thankfully Dudley seemed to leave him during the school hours though his cousin had taken to picking on a boy named Butters and another English classmate nemed Pip. With that he was both relieved yet felt sorry for the two blond students since he himself had to put up with it in Primary school.

He figured that the boys or at least Cartman had something to do with Dudley not bothering him in school

During the weekends it was basically the same do chores, get barely fed, get used as a punching bag for his cousin, get belittled by his uncle and aunt with Kyle sometimes helping out (though discreetly) when it came to yard work.

It was one Sunday when the Dursleys had left for Denver for the evening before and would return that following night and Harry was staying with the Broflovskis while they were gone and at the moment was hanging out with Kenny, Stan, and Kyle . While the boys were playing Kyle's father Gerald knew something was wrong with Harry and being a lawyer, he suspected it had something to do with abuse not to mention the child was almost always covered in cuts or bruises . He decided to have a talk with Sheila about it and sent the boys and Ike outside to play.

After he told his wife about it she suggested that they as well as Kyle would watch the boy and see how he behaved.

_Outside that same moment _

The boys (minus Ike) were playing football when it landed in the road, Kenny had decided to get it but a truck had run him over

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" said Stan

"You bastards!" shouted Kyle

Harry had the feeling that this happened a lot with Kenny and those words had been a catchphrase for the two friends

Shaking his head, he went over to Ike who had been watching the older boys playing while Kyle had imformed his parents of Kenny's accident and they of course contacted the McCormicks who had quietly buried their son that eveving.

When he had gotten to school the next day, he was shocked to see the orange clad boy sitting in his regular desk

'Wait a minute, didn't he die yesterday?' thought Harry

During recess he approached Kenny who he saw standing alone near a wall as Stan was home sick, Kyle was in Mr Mackey's office, and he didn't know where Cartman was.

"Hey Kenny." said Harry as he walked closer to his friend

(What's up Harry?) the blond asked

"I know that this is going to sound odd but how are you alive when Kyle, Stan and I saw you get killed?' he questioned

(You remember that? Stan and Kyle never remember it, though for some reason Fatass does. I die all the time and it's always the same! I end up in heaven or hell but I always wake in my own bed and my friends can never remember it!) explained the blond

"I kind of know how you feel. My uncle and aunt told me my parents died in a car crash but sometimes I'll remember a green light. Also I've made some weird things happen and I can't explain it" said Harry

(It's nice to know that least someone can remember my deaths. Maybe you are a wizard.) said Kenny

"Me a wizard? I'm just Harry." responded the black haired male

It was several weeks after Harry's chat with Kenny when he faced his uncle's wrath for the first time since moving to America and naturally his aunt and cousin looked on . It all started when he accidently dropped a glass and Uncle Vernon had come home from the local bar drunker than usual.

"What did you do boy?" his uncle asked angerily

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. It was an accident." said Harry

"When I get through with you, you'll be sorry you were ever born!" his uncle spat

"Vernon, no!" sais his aunt in an attempt to stop her husband from actually killing their nephew

"No, Pet this boy needs to be punished." replied his uncle with malice

With that the beefy man started hit and whipping the child with his belt with Harry yelling in pain.

_At the same time _

Gerald Broflosky, Sheila, Kyle and Ike were just stepping out of the car returning from Jew Scouts when the 4 of the heard shouting coming from the open front doorway next door and the sounds of a child in pain.

"Shiela, get the boys inside the house." said Gerald

"Whaat are you going to do, Gerry?" she asked

He didn't answer her and instead made his way next door. When he reached the kitchen, he saw a walrus sized man hitting a timid and scared looking Harry while the wife and son looked on.

None of them saw the lawyer approach until he said "What is going on here?!"

"I'm punishing this Freak here so if you don't mind." answered Vernon

"Actually I do mind and I'm getting the child out off here and away from you three. I know my son has noticed something odd with your nephew. Also I'm charging you with child abuse so I suggeat you find a lawyer not located in South Park.

Harry get your things togther while I talk to your family , you're coming home with me." said Mr Broflovski

While Harry rushed off to collect his things which wasn't much. Aunt Petunia just told the lawyer to take the boy, adopt him and not to let them se him ever again.

In no time at all Harry had packed his stuff and went with Kyle's dad. After they had gotten home, evidence was colleted of the abuse and Harry's reluctant statement and Sheila was informed of what her husband had seen and heard in that house.

After filing charges against the Dursleys (which the Dursleys lost the case which led them sentenced to 20 years in a Denver jail and Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge) the Broflovski family adopted Harry and he became part of their family.

_Two years later _

It had been 2 years since Harry became a member of a loving family and he had shared a room with the red head. While he had gotten along fine with Stan and tolerated Cartman like Kyle did despite the overweight boy's constant ripping of Kyle for being Jewish and Kenny for being poor , he became best friends with the blond boy which didn't get in the way of his brother's friendship with the blond as well as Butters . Both he and Kyle had gotten letters addressed from a place called Hogwarts and once Sheila saw the unopened letters, she decided to hold on to them for a while. That didn't work because more letters came and she gave up when the night of Harry's birthday, the family got a visit from Severus Snape, a tall sallow skinned man, with greasy black hair and a hooked nose and who was the potions teacher at Hogwarts.

Neither boy believed a magical place like that existed until Snape knocked on their door, told both 11 years olds that they were wizards and that Harry was famous in the wizarding world because of his defeat of the dark wizard who had killed his parents James and Lily and then tried to kill him when he was a year old.

Harry quietly laughed at that because him not dying kind of reminded him of Kenny and the blond's inability to die.

After explaining things to both boys, he and Gerald took them shopping for their school supplies and even had Kyle's dad set up a vault for Kyle at Gringotts. Once they were done he told them when the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross and how to get unto the platform.

He recieved a Snowy Owl named Hedwig and Kyle got a cat whom he named Philip

Another thing that had changed was that a year after being taken in by the Broflovskis, Gerald had moved the family to London due to Gerald's boss wanting him to take over the London branch of Gerald's law firm. The family had moved into a 4 bedroom house on the outskirts of the city and each boy got their own rooms.

They of course kept in touch with their friends and even saw Stan in person as his uncle Jimbo had moved to England to start a gun shop there along with long time friend Ned with the boy staying there for the summers . Stan told them that things hadn't changed much in South Park except that Kenny's mom had gotten like 5 million dollars from an unknown relative in the condition that she left her no good husband, sobered up and moved her kids to the UK which she did and now she, Kenny, and his older brother and younger sister were no longer in Colorado and the last Stan had heard, Carol had taken a job as a secretary at Gerald's law office taking the hours 9: 00am- 5:00pm when her children where in school

Also Cartman was still an ass but missed Kyle and Kenny because he had no one to make fun of for being Jewish and he, now was the poorest kid at South Park Elementary

It was the morning of September 1st and after getting ready, having breakfast and saying bye to Gerald because he had to work. Sheila and the kids arrived at King's Cross with 15 minutes to spare because of them living 20 minutes from the station and with traffic being they got to the right Platform they saw a red head woman with 5 kids in tow. "Don't go Kyle or Harry." said the now 6 year old Canadian

"Aw Ike you'll still see us during the holidays and summer. Plus I'll write you, mom and dad all the time and I know Harry will too." said Kyle comforting his youngest sibling

"Both of you behave yourselfs." said Sheila

"Bye mum, see you in December." said Harry

Before they turned to go through the barrier between 9 and 3/4 they saw Stan, an unhooded but still orange park clad Kenny, and Stan's uncle Jimbo Kearn walking toward them.

"Stan and Kenny, what are you doing here?" asked Kyle

"We've been accepted into Hogwarts dude and since Kenny's mom is working Kenny stayed the night with us." answered Stan

"So have the boys." said Sheila

"Any idea how we get through to the train?" asked Kenny

"Snape told us we just had to walk or run through the wall." answered Harry

With that they bade their families farewell and the promise to write and ran through the barrier to board the train.

Once they had found an empty compartement, Stan started off by telling them that finding out he was a wizard was a shock to him and his parents. His sister Shelley was a bit jealous that the magic gene skipped her and that Stan ws able to cast spells. After that Kyle launched into the tale of how he and Harry found out they were wizards and why Harry was famous in the magical world and about Harry's parents. All four boys were at least grateful that Cartman wouldn't be there and that he was still in Colorado

As they were talking the train had begun it's journey to the castle that would be their home for the year.

"You're really famous for surviving and defeating this Lord Voldemort?" asked Kenny

"Yeah unfortunately, Do you still die all the time?" questioned Harry

"Yes, Harry and it still hurts."

Seeing Kyle and Stan's confused look Kenny quickly explained that what he said in Cartman's basement re him not dying and his friend's inability to remember it was true. Kenny had remembered that day clearly and after finding out more about his 'curse' and the only way to defeat the Dark God Cthulhu, was by being killed by an immortal.

In his attempt to defeat the Dark God desguised as his alter ego Mysterion and get his friends who were pretending to be super heroes as well. He begged Cthulhu to take him instead and return his friends; Kyle (Human Kite), Token Black (Tupperware), Clyde Donovan (the Mesquito), Timmy (Iron Maiden), and Stan (Toolshed) from the hell diminsion that Cartman (the Coon) had ordered the God to take them to because he had thought they had turned evil.

His defeat ended up being from Bradley Biggle (Mintberry Crunch) who was really an alien and who had left soon after freeing the rest of group. Cartman ending up being locked in a cage along with Butters whose alter ego was Professor Chaos.

They were interrupted when a red haired boy with freckles their age came in and said "Do you mind, everyhere else is full?"

"I don't think there's enough room in here for you too." said Stan

"You lot are?" asked Ron

"I'm Stan Marsh." answered Stan

"Kenny McCormick." said Kenny

"Kyle Broflovski and this is my adopted brother, Harrry Potter" said Kyle guestering to Harry when he said Harry's name.

"I'd rather go by Broflovski if you don't mind Kyle." replied Harry

"Sorry Harry, I forgot you don't want the fame." answered his brother

After asking if Harry really had the scar which the wizard reluctantly showed him, Weasley stared for a minute and then left

Shortly after that they each bought some candy from the trolley lady and were enjoying their sweets when a bushy haired brunette girl named Hermione Granger came into their compartment asking them if they had seen a toad as a boy named Neville had lost one.

Once she was told that they hadn't she too turned and left but not before telling them that they'll arrive at the school soon and they should be changing into their robes

The Granger girl reminded Stan of Wendy, a girl he had a crush on in 3rd and 4th grade only a lot bossier

Moments later a pale faced blond boy with 2 other boys in tow arrived and said "Is it true then, what people are saying on the trian? That Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"I'm Harry Broflovski, this is Kyle my brother, my friends Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick. You are?" answered Harry

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle." said Draco

"I don't recognize any of your names, are your parents wizards?" Malfoy asked

"Ours aren't but Harry's birth parents were." answered Stan

Draco had offered Harry friendship but he had turned the blond down because he already had a friend in Kenny

After the blond and his goons left, they changed into their robes and 5 minutes later, the train had reached it's ddestination and the kids de boarded

"First years here, first years over here!" said a huge man

The man instructed the 11 year old to get in the boats but no more than four in which kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Harry had each boarded the same row boat. Soon enough they found themselves looking up at a very lagre and grand castle.

Once inside the school they were told by a stern looking witch a little about the houses and points and intructed them waiit there. She had come back and led the students into the Great Hall which was a huge room with four long tables filled with older students and another table in front which the teachers ate at.

McGonagall had led them to a pointed hat known as the Sorting Hat set on a three legged stoll and once there the hat opened it's brim and sang a song. Once it was done the stern witch said "When I call your names, you'll come up here and I'll place the hat on your heads and you'll be sorted into your houses."

"That's all we have to do? I'm going to kill Fred and George they sais something about wrestling a troll." mutterd Ron

Once she reached Kyle's name he took off his lime green hat that he still wore, went up to the stoll and the hat was placed on his head

_Hmm interisting, you have both intelligence and bravery but where to place you? I know_ "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat and Kyle walked over to the right table. She continued to call out names and each of the students were sorted in either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin (as was the case for Malfoy)

Granger had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Neville joined the Gryffinors

After Malfoy, she called Stan's name and too was placed into Gryffindor along with Kyle

Soon it was Keeny's turn and he sat down, the gat was placed on his head and he heard a voice _Your thoughts are hard to read child, you have a gift you don't want and have a fear of it though you have braver and loyalty as well_

'Not Gryffindor' thought Kenny

_Not Gryffindor? You'd be with your friends_

"Hufflepuff!"shouted the hat

Kenny went to join the rest of his housemates and eventually the witch called out "Harry Potter" and after correcting her by saying his last name was Broflovski she nodded and as Harry walked up to the hat he heard whispers from the other students.

_Very difficult, you've got a cunning mind but also bravery and smart too. Where to place you? _

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin' thought Harry

_Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness _

'Not Slytherin' thought Harry

_If you're sure, better be_

"Hufflepuff!" sais the Sorting Hat and Harry lept off the seat and ran to join Kenny. Looking over to Stan and Kyle, the boys gave Harry a smile to indicate that they weren't disappointed that he r Kenny weren't in the same house as them

Once the rest of the first years were sorted the second to last being Weasley who had joined his twin brothers Fred and George and Percy at the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore had given the usual announcemts of the forset being off limits and no one allowed in the third floor corridor it was time to eat.. Harry looked over at his friends and thought 'This is going to be an interesting year'

**Like with the rest of my stories this is unbeta'd and WordPad typed so forgive the speeling/grammar errors **

**What do you think? Good?Bad?Needs improvement? let me know by reviewing. I'll take any feedback even constructive critisim.**

**If it seems to rushed it's because I was trying to make it a one shot instead of a multi-chapter fic. If I do a sequel I'll try adding more chapters to it as well as expanding on the Kenny/Harry friendship.**


End file.
